1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit for an audio system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Audio systems that are presently in common use have a function of playing back audio signals from recording media such as CDs (compact disks), MDs (MiniDisks), and cassette tapes, and also a function as a radio for outputting audio signals based on received radio signals broadcast according to AM, FM and the like.
Such a multi-functional audio system has ICs (integrated circuits) for integrating and controlling the overall functions in response to user inputs, such as to switch between the function for playing back recording media and the function as a radio. In order to display various kinds of information, the audio system of the type described above also has a display device structured of, for example, an LCD and LEDs. Types of information displayed on the display device may be, for example, information about power ON/OFF, information about the band type such as AM/FM and received frequency when functioning as a radio, or information about the operating state of a disk, the track number, and playback mode when functioning in the recording media playback mode.